The Beginnings of Harrison and Dan
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I thought about why Harrison has so much hate and pain in him when I was watching the episode Harrison VS Dan. I figure maybe they were abused before they went to the orphanage. I don't what age they are in season two but I like to believe by Dan's playfulness that they are 10 years old or so. Warnings child abasement, don't like, don't read. Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I don't own anything, but please review. I thought about this when I first watch the episode in Italian, hence the Italian names Harrison VS Dan, Harrison had so much hate and pain in him it had come for somewhere. So I thought maybe they were abused as kids and then their mother died and they were put in orphanage. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Preface**

"I am not having this thing!" A beautiful hourglass figure woman yelled at a young handsome man. "If you want to see another dime from my money, Anna. You will have this baby or I'll divorce you and not give you anything!" The man yelled, the man was slider but muscular, brown hair and green eyes. The beautiful woman also had brown hair only wavy to her waist and brown eyes. The woman named Anna glared at her husband and then at her stomach. "Fine, I'll have this…_baby_." Anna spat out the word. "It better be healthy when it's born or it's your life." The man said with a glare at his wife. (Why did I marry this woman, again?) The man thought to himself as he left for work. The woman kept her anger face on until her husband closed the door and she heard the car leave the driveway, she went down on her knees and cried. She cried because she didn't want to have a baby, she want to continued having her perfect body. (If I have a baby…I'll be ugly.) She thought as she glared down at the paper that the doctor had given to her stating she was pregnant.

Each month closer to the birthing, Anna hated it, she was fat and even more fat. She had to watch as her perfect skin was stretched and stretched lines started to appear. (Now the thing is using my internals as its own personal game as if being inside my body wasn't enough!) Anna thought in disgusted, as her husband was preparing for the arrival of the baby. Susan sighed as she watched her daughter in law look into the mirror with pain and hate, Susan was tall and skinny old lady, she had black and gray hair that was always pulled into a bun with green eyes. (Please, Lord have mercy on that girl.) Susan thought as she walked back to her room. Her son was beyond excited about the baby but he never considered what his wife wanted. (Something bad is going to happen, I know it.) Susan thought to herself.

It was a dark October night when the baby was born, only that night while in labor Anna found out why she was so big, she never bother to ask how the baby was or anything, all the papers and ultra sound results were send to her husband, she never even went into the nursery room either. "It's a boy, sir." The nurse said to the new father as he took the crying baby. (Oh, just shut up already, stupid brat.) Anna thought as she lean down exhausted for giving birth. "Sorry, madam but there's another baby to deliver." The doctor said as a wave of pain hit Anna again. "Another one! I hate this! I hate them! GET IT OUT!" Anna screamed making the now quiet baby cry again. Susan grabbed the baby from her son and took it outside to the other nurses that were hired to clean the babies. "If you even bothered to read the papers, you would have known it was twins." Anna's husband said coldly. Anna began to cry, she hated that she was here giving birth, she hated that she even married this man…but worst of all she hated that she fall in love with him because of his money.

Soon the other baby was born and taken away to another room and to be feed by maids that were hired. "You will never say anything to my sons, you will leave them alone. If I find out you even touch them, you'll pay it with your life." Anna's husband said to her with no emotion or warmth. The doctors and nurse were paid good money to keep their mouth shut for anything the heard. Anna just sobbed as she watch walked away from the bed and the room. "You wanted the rich life, you have it. Be glad they were boys or you'll be having babies until you do." The man said coldly before he shut the door. "What are you going to the name them?" Susan asked her son. "The first born is Harrison, after father. You name the other one. Mom." Susan smiled at her son and then at the baby in her arms, while Harrison was in his father's arms. "Dan." Susan said looking at the baby's brown eyes before the closed.

Anna hated when the babies would wake everyone up at night so they can be changed or feed or they just wanted attention. But soon they were two years old and the nursemaids weren't need anymore so the went to Anna's husband younger sister's house to watch her kids. "Come on, Harrison, come on you can do it." Anna heard her husband excited voice. (When did he ever talk to me that way?) Anna asked herself. "Alfred, perhaps you should let the poor boy play with his brother a bit." Susan said to her son as he was trying to get Harrison to repeat a big word like "Butterfly". Harrison was struggling to get down into the playpen to play with his brother. "Alright, here you go, little man." Alfred said as he put Harrison next to his brother.

Anna looked into the room, she saw her husband look so happy, she could see the love and pride in his eyes as he watched his sons. Jealous roused up in her heart and her hate for them roused too. (Oh, how I hate those two.) For Harrison and Dan they were blissfully unaware of their mother's hatred for them, she was just someone who was there and that was it. But a few months later tragedy stuck, their beloved father died in a hit and run car accident by a drunk driver. Harrison and Dan stood next to their grandmother as they watched the coffin being putting in the ground while their grandmother, aunts and uncles and cousin cried, which made them cry. "Grandma?" Dan's soft voice made Susan look at him. "Why are they burring, daddy?" Harrison asked. "Daddy is with the angles now." Susan answered. "Oh, can we visit him?" Dan asked. "No, angles are in heaven and heaven does not take…us yet. But we can visit him right here and talk to him, he's always with you." That day Harrison believed her. But she also went to heaven a few weeks later, Harrison and Dan's nightmare began then. Because the only thing keeping Anna from doing anything to them were now both dead, leaving the poor three year olds to her mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry for the wait I've been busy and forgot about this story but now I'll try to get it every week if I can.

* * *

Dan whimpered as his mother hit him again, he was only trying to protect his twin brother Harrison didn't do what she said he did but why did she keep hitting them? Why did she hate them so much? Dan screamed in pain as a plate broke on his back when he tried to run away, Dan laid on the floor whimpering tears going down his cheeks as his drunk mother passed him without a second glance.

"I want this clean by tomorrow." She said in a raspy voice as she stumbled to her room to pass out.

Harrison went over to his brother, he kneeled down to pat his arm even though it hurt his swollen leg and arm.

"Dan?" Harrison whispered hoping his brother wasn't too hurt.

"I'm fine, Harrison...let's clean this up then we can go to our room." Dan said standing up slowly then helping his brother up, after five years of abused Dan has gotten use to pain and didn't really mind his wounds too much.

Dan wiped his eyes from his tears and did the same to Harrison who looked at the broken glass and plates on the floor along with whisky bottles. Dan sighed and winced when pain passed through his back and went over to get the broom and started to swipe the floor while Harrison got the bags where they can put it inside.

"Dan?" Harrison whispered to his brother from where he was on their bed.

"Yes, Harrison." Dan asked looking at his brother.

"We should run away...we don't have to stay here." Harrison said feeling anger at their mother.

Why did she always beat them up and said such horrible things, they didn't do anything and yet she treated them worse then animals and Harrison was starting to resent her for that.

"I...I don't...know...maybe...we should." Dan said looking at his brother's face. "Let's get some sleep."

Harrison nodded and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more then escape this nightmare already. Dan waited until his brother was asleep to start crying from the pain he had been feeling all day, everything hurt, his back, his arms, his chest and his legs. Dan cried until he was exhausted and fell asleep unknown to him that his brother always listen to his cries.

Harrison looked at his brother and sighed, he didn't know why Dan put such and brave act for him. He didn't mind if Dan cried and he knew that Dan got hurt more then him for talking back to their drunk _mother_. Harrison laid back down and closed his eyes, he loved sleeping it brought and escape route to this horrible nightmare he called life everyday.

The next morning their mother was in a bad mood, only because they had came down the stairs and because she hadn't wanted to see them at all today.

"You stupid piece of sh*t, f*cking bastard child!" She screamed at them as she slapped Harrison the sound was heard through out the kitchen, the blow was hard enough for Harrison to fall to the ground in pain and he screamed when she kicked him repeating in the back and chest.

"Stop it!" Dan yelled trying to stop his mother from hitting his brother too much.

She turned around and glared at him with so much hatred that Dan was lost for words, what did they do to deserve a beating?

"You f*ckin' bart! You didn't don't f*ckin' tell me what to do." She hissed with venom as she grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall with a loud thump.

Dan gasped he couldn't breath...he tried to push her hand away from his throat but she slapped him with her free hand, then she got this look in her eyes that made Dan fear for his life as she picked up an steak knife and cut his arm causing him to scream and sob when she let him go before she went and kicked Harrison one last time as a sickening crack was heard as she slammed the door.

Dan laid on the floor before grabbing his heavily bleeding arm and limped over to his brother who was gasping in pain and holding his side, Dan knew he had a broken rib or two.

"Harrison?" Dan whispered as he licked the blood of his lips looking at his brother figure, his left side of his face was all swollen and bruised, dried and fresh blood was falling from his forehead, his left eye was swollen shut, he was holding his left side which must be heavily bruised from all the kicking he got.

"I'm..okay." Harrison wheezed out as he slowly sat himself up and looked at his brother with wide eyes well as much as he could.

Harrison felt sick to his stomach at the blood trail down the wall and over the kitchen white tile before looking at his brother's shirt which was stain crimson as he was bleeding heavily.

"Dan! You're bleeding to much." Harrison cried out forgetting his injuries and ran as quickly as he could even though he felt so much pain from his broken ribs.

He grabbed the fist aid kit and ran to Dan, who was leaning against the wall breathing shallow and pale as he lost more blood, Harrison first ripped his brother's shirt and started to wipe the blood away and put some medicine to stop the bleeding and so it wouldn't get infected and started to stitch up his bother, over the years of abuse they learn to stitch up wounds and even to gaze up and put medical tape on broken bones.

"Done, Dan...Can you wrap me up?" Harrison asked as he took off his shirt to revel his body that was covered in old scars, bruises and recent ones.

"Yeah, hand me the tape." Dan whispered weakly.

Harrison handed him the tape and watched as Dan wrapped his ribs gently but firm so they would heal nicely. After Dan finished wrapping him, he went over and brought Dan a bottle of water and helped him drink it not letting him sleep or pass out because he had lost too much blood and Harrison was scared that Dan wouldn't wake up if he did fall asleep.


End file.
